


Give Me a E-M-Otionally Constipated Guy.

by xXTaeyumXx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTaeyumXx/pseuds/xXTaeyumXx
Summary: That's when the hard-to-get boy caught his attention. Felix could always make him blush, and he liked that.Unfortunately for Changbin, the attraction towards Felix started in tenth grade, but no mutual feelings could be returned, since well, he's Changbin.ORFelix the baseball player and just plain flirt meets Changbin the delinquent who blushes easily. The two fall in love.





	1. My Last (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> First Changlix! please be kind <3  
> Also, I’m striving to be a writer, so I hope it isn’t too bad!

"Hey Changbinne, coming to my game tonight doll face? You weren't at my last one so." The twelfth grader snickers. Changbin rolls his eyes and turns to stare at the captain of the baseball team, the notorious flirt Lee Felix. 

"No, and I didn't want to is why." Changbin deadpans, eyes locking with the star pitcher.  
Felix has liked picking at the delinquent boy since eleventh grade started, when him and Changbin were stuck in detention. Changbin set off the fire alarm by smoking inside of the school, then ended up stuck here, but course Felix wasn't actually in trouble he was taking the role of a teacher watching the detentionies. 

That's when the hard-to-get boy caught his attention, Felix could always make him blush and Felix liked that.  
Unfortunately for Changbin, he started liking the baseball player in tenth grade, but no mutual feelings could be returned, since well Felix is totally out of his league. 

"Aw honey, don't get like that. You know you could be my favourite cheerleader, you'd look hot in a skirt." Felix inquires, smirking lazily as he takes his eyes and checks out Changbin from head to toe. The delinquent blushes slightly, heart swelling as he starts turning hastily, and storms off with a pout. Felix's smirk turns into a smile, eyes twinkling with more than mischief.  
"You're cute Seo Changbin," he says to himself "and you'll be mine." The promise he'd kept since the two met, for Felix is no fool; Changbin just was never good at hiding his feelings.


	2. Harsh Joke.

'Tch.' A paper sounds hitting Changbin in the back of his head and landing on the floor, huffing Changbin picks it up, already knowing who thrown it since it's a daily occurrence. This time was different, Felix seemed very desperate for Changbin to look back at him and a smile threatens to come spilling out when Felix starts mouthing 'open it! open it!' With rolling eyes he opens up the paper ball.

'Come to the game @ 7. I'll buy you dinner and a milkshake after! ~Felix, your favourite baseball player.'  
Changbin sighs and smiles fondly, chest growing tight with happiness, he never knew the day Lee Felix asking him on a date would come. The bell rings ripping Changbin from his thoughts, and forcing him to stand.

"Changbin hi." Felix's deep voice resounds "So is that a yes or no?" The pitchers confident facade disappearing as he gets more nervous by the second. 

"If you're being serious, then of course I'll go." Changbin whispers, words only meant to be heard by the blonde haired baseball player; Felix breaks into a smile, eyes sparkling like the stars at night. 

"Great! That's great, I'll pick-" Suddenly Chan comes barreling in, cutting off Felix with a push making him stagger a bit. 

"What do we have here my little kangaroo." Chan snatches the note from Changbins hands, reading it over a couple times, eyebrows furrowing and smile slowly growing. 

"You have some funny jokes but this is just harsh." Chan cackles "Unless it was our good friend Changbin that's annoyingly clingy, I think you hit the wrong person Felix. Weren't you were gonna play the dude who's obsessed with you or some shit maybe get a good screw out of it. Mr. 'I don't date'." Chan wheezes, chuckles twisting into laughs "Sorry you got teased my lovely Changbinnie, the note must have been aimed for the one in front of ya, you're not dumb enough to like Felix!" Changbin looks from Chan to Felix, his soft eyes building up like a wall to form a hard glare, smile faded into a tight thin line, holding back the hurt as it came up like vomit in his throat. 

"Yeah, the wrong dude. Chan I'll meet you outside, I'm gonna officially apologize to Binnie here." Felix replies sheepishly hiding behind his awkward laugh, eyes trained to the floor. 

"Sure thing mosquito boy!" And Chan, along with the noise, was gone. Silence filling up the room like a flood, drowning and suffocating Felix. 

"Changbin, I'm so sorry, it's not like that. I wasn't walking about you." The desperate boy tries, reaching for the delinquents spray painted hand, dyed blue and purple for grafting the schools bleachers. 

"I'm sorry too." Changbin started, snatching his hand back. "I'm sorry that boy annoys you so much, maybe I know him and can tell him to fuck off for you, or maybe I'll tell him you were just too much of a dick to say no to his feelings." Then he leaves, marching off to find his friends Jeongin and Jisung before he threw up his sadness, leaving behind a stunned Felix pulling at his own hair and cursing.


	3. With Love.

"I think you should go anyway." Starts off Jisung, munching into an apple "show up with a cute boy and show him that you can get anyone because you're hot!" Changbin sighs and picks the black nail polish off his middle finger, insecurities bubbling through his skin forcing him to hug himself. 

"I don't know, I doubt anyone would want to anyway. Look at me, obviously there's something wrong right? Why else would Felix use me." Jeongin smiles sadly, eyes hard and mind racing with ways to hurt the baseball player. He wraps his arm around the delinquents tiny waist and pulls him close. 

"I'm getting you a date. I'll tell him it's only to be bitter, damn I'll even go if I have too." Jeongin huffs, heart jumping around with anger. "Fuck it, Changbin I'm going to be you're date, that way we can be all cuddled up and you'll still be comfortable." Jisung smiles big, eyes fading into little crescent moons.

"Genius!" Jisung yells, drawing some attention to him, which he shyly dismisses with a bow. Changbin laughs slightly, eyes meeting with the blonde boy that hurt his heart, feeling like Felix is looking right through him. He tears his eyes away and looks to the pouting Jeongin.

"I'm in."  
—  
Seven comes too quick on this autumn night, and suddenly Changbin is sitting exactly where he knows Felix will see him, even while he sits on the bench waiting to pitch. 

"And you're sure he'll get all jealous? He won't just flick me off, again." Changbin sighs, breath forming into a little cloud before disappearing into the cold night. Everyone is all bundled up, blankets and scarfs decorating the crowd of people, asses probably froze onto the bleachers, the thought making Changbin chuckle. 

"Even if it doesn't, it'll hurt his pride!" Jeongin exclaims, hugging the boys tiny waist once again, almost like he's protecting the older one. "He'll realize you're not crying over him and be pissed! Now here they come, act like you've always had a love for me." Bin can't help but smile, laying his head on Jeongins shoulder, his eyes locking with Felix's. The captains jaw flexes, eyes growing darker as they never leave the 'flirting' boys, the dark orbs trained to the place where Jeongins fingers are grazing the back of Changbins hand.  
Changbins holds his breath, intertwining his fingers with the younger boys, Jeongin lifting the two hands and kissing the interlocked fist, Changbins eyes not daring to leave Felix's in this intense staring contest. Felix loses when he turns to talk to his team. 

"I think it's working! He looked so angry, like he could eat a deer!" Jeongin exclaims laughing slightly, suddenly Jeongin gasp, the sound so loud and sudden it almost hurts. "Kiss cam! Our school are fiends with this stuff so maybe we can get on kiss cam! That'll piss him off." Changbin smiles, pushing him slightly with his shoulder. 

"You're evil Jeongin." And the kid only smiled.  
—  
During half time Jeongin held Changbin closer, hopping the school will love the drama between two close friends who are suddenly lovers. 

"Kiss cam! You know this school and our traditions so pucker up!" Yells the valedictorian Kim Woojin, pretty smile shown through the giant screen above them all; Changbin cuddles closer, feeling the stares stab into him. Three couples have kissed, and one a pair of strangers, leaving room for only one more and Changbin can't decide if he wants to be it.

"And look what we have here, since when did Changbin and Jeongin date?" Everything almost slows, the crowd cheering 'kiss' loudly, Jeongin turning his head to face Changbin, Felix's eyes widening as he stands in disbelief, then a kiss. Time catching up on the two as Changbin holds Jeongins jaw while kissing, everything seeming surreal at the moment.

"Oh wow! Now that passion at its finest, now back to the game, go Eagles!" And if Felix broke his bat against the ball from pure anger, no one decided to say anything.  
—  
The game ended without many bumps, the Eagles winning eight to three, and there were only stares from Felix but that's what he wanted, right? With interlocked hands, the two boys make their way out, laughing lightly as they joke around like friends do, not like lovers.

"Stay here, I'm gonna grab us hot cocoa, and some for Jisung." Says Jeongin as he steps away, so Changbin stays put shivering as the autumn chill bites at his exposed skin. Jeongin ends up taking a long time, dropping Changbin a text saying he'll meet him at the car since the line is so long, so the delinquent makes his way. 

"Where's your boyfriend eh?" The beautiful deep voice calls behind Changbin, causing him to turn swiftly and breath to get caught in his throat. "You look cold, does he not care for you?" That made Changbin stumble a bit, feeling a little appalled he'd even say that.

"I beg your pardon?" Felix scoffs removing his hat and running his hand through his hair.

"A good boyfriend would make sure you're warm. I doubt that kid cares to try, he-"

"I don't care Felix." Changbin interrupts "First you're all annoying and mean, making me hate you only a littlein middle school but I couldn't, then you hit puberty suddenly you're flirty and cute, making me want to do stupid shit like hold your hand or kiss your dumb lips. But it turns out it was all a joke right?" There was a pause, a pregnant silence before Changbin continued. "So when I find someone to take me out on a date, and treat me right you have a problem. I've liked you for so long Felix." Changbin laughs bitterly, eyes welling with unshed angry tears.  
"I watched as you kissed girls and teased others, but slowly you reserved a little smile for me, that was heaven Lee Felix. Hearts aren't toys, don't play with them." Changbin is panting by now, people stopping to stare at the scene before them, only to be cussed at by Felix. 

"Changbin, I've liked you too, I was scared to say because of the reputation of me being a player, so when my team caught on I made up this extravagant story that this dude was being annoying and flirting with me, they asked if it was you and course I said no, I disn't want them after you! But you knew, you knew you were the only boy I talked too." Felix tugs his hair hard, a small curse slipping between his lips. Changbin smiles slightly gently saying.

"Me and Jeongin don't date, we wanted to make you jealous or maybe just bruise your ego, even if it was a joke. The school might think otherwise now but we don't date." Felix smiles at that, laying a hand on Changbins jaw and laughing fondly. 

"I guess we both did something cruel today. I'll tell the team, actually no, I'll tell Chan you don't date trust me the news will spread fast. Trust me." The two sharing a small sweet smile. 

"What will you say instead?" 

"That you were trying to make a certain boy jealous because he said something mean. And that it worked so well, he broke his bat pretending the ball was Jeongins head." They share a laugh, "I'll tell them how beautiful I think you are too," Felix's big eyes turning into crescent moons, and his beautiful golden brown freckles like stars in the night, while the thin faced gorgeous Changbin just stared - blushing; everything felt too good to be truel. 

"Wanna go grab that milkshake you promised?" Changbin ask, taking Felix's hand in his and slowly walking to the car, heart pounding and thumping against his chest. 

"I would love to, I'll even pay still." The words said lowly like a whisper, the moment only meant for the two of them. As the two reached the car, a note decorated the hood and the boys could only smile.

'Saw you all lovey with Felix, so I called Jisung and he picked me up. Go get him tiger!  
~With love, Jeongin.' 

And the two drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the edit thing lmao, I made way to many grammar mistakes


	4. Seo Changbin and Lee Felix (Epilogue).

"Last game of the season, and here comes out star player, the captain we will sadly have to bid a farewell too, Lee Felix along with Co captain Chris Bang." Announces Woojin, sadness trailing in his voice for he will also be going too, and Changbin gets lost in thought. High school will be a bittersweet memory, heart aching when he started, but as he leaves it'll he with the boys he loves the most and his lover of eight months. Him and Jisung will be leaving behind his beloved young friend Jeongin but the kid is tough and he knows it, but still it was a sour taste left on his tongue. 

"And the Eagles have done it! They won the championship!" The crowds uproar slapped Changbin out of his trance, his two friends Jisung and Jeongin standing to clap and cheer for their two friends. With a sigh Changbin stands up too, pompoms in each hand as he waves them around to grab his boyfriends attention. Woojin saying stuff about the previous games nothing that Changbin could be bothered with, especially since he's trying to make his way to his man. 

"It's no mini skirt and crop topped outfit but" Changbin starts catching the attention of the baseball player he adores "I'll always be your number cheerleader." And suddenly he's being spun around in the air while being hugged, Felix's adoration coming off in waves as he sees his number '0' painted onto Changbins face as he holds two sparkly pompoms. 

"It's perfect, you're perfect." Felix whispers, setting down his boyfriend and the two share a kiss. Changbins hand gripping the baseball players neck, while Felix sets his hand on the delinquents jaw, deepening it only a little. A sensation of floating blessing the two as they pull away, foreheads still touching. 

"I love you like the galaxy in your eyes, Seo Changbin." Felix laughs softly.

"And I love you like the stars that decorate your cheeks, Lee Felix." The boy replied.  
And that was all they wanted to be, Seo Changbin and Lee Felix.  
~End.


End file.
